<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crest by mizonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173614">The Crest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizonic/pseuds/mizonic'>mizonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Science Fiction, tranquility base hotel + casino, tranquility base hotel and casino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizonic/pseuds/mizonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story doesn't focus so much on Alex and the band but more on the actual album TBHC and the character Mark in the song tranquility base hotel and casino. I basically created Mark's like villain origin story and The Crest is a hotel he stayed at before creating his own, tbhc. <br/>Mark is a man of mystery who shows up to a hotel in just about the middle of nowhere. He starts to work on this big project that no one knows about, but they have no choice but to believe in the city boy, for all they know he's never lied in his life. <br/>The chaos Mark creates is logged in the journal of a young girl, Kobra, she doesn't believe him for a second. She'd be dead if she let anyone know that. Her aunt, Macy, is the owner of The Crest and is rather close to Mark. Everyone is dumbfounded by Mark but they'll never know the truth... even if it hit them right in the face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I came up with this idea back in late 2018. Its not so much a regular fanfic as the main character is not alex turner, but I hope you give it a chance and even if you're not an arctic monkeys fan I think this could be an interesting read for any science fiction fan. <br/>It might be a little slow at first but I will hopefully be improving :) <br/>If you have any comments or criticism please don't hold back. I really need feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark pays the taxi driver and takes in the scenery of his soon to be new home, The Crest, it’s completely surrounded by nature. Just what he needs. Mark isn’t big on the city life and he certainly would not get a thing done if he stayed back home. With so much to see and so much to do, how can he even have his own thoughts. And as strange as it might be for him to come to a rundown hotel in seemingly the middle of nowhere; he sees so much opportunity he cannot wait to meet the locals. </p><p>“Hello welcome to The Crest how may I be of service to you?”<br/>
“Hello, good afternoon…” he looks around for a name anywhere.<br/>
“Macy!” mark says full of excitement. “I’m interested in one of your finest rooms. If you have any with a great view of the sky that would be great.”<br/>
“Of course let me check.”<br/>
Macy opens some drawers looking around. She picks up a few keys but places them back in the drawers.<br/>
Mark cant help but notice the odd interior design this place has. A blue-purple carpet with little stars all over it and as the hallway turns its suddenly shiny tiles with cream walls. As for Macys desk its full of random business cards and flyers, some of which have bizarre titles you would never see in the city.<br/>
Macy calls over one of the employees, Jacob, he listens to her nodding his head a few times. She sends Jacob with a master key to check a few of the rooms and see which one has the best view. No matter how long Macy has worked here she will never have the layout memorized. She reassures Mark that he will get his room in a few moments. The silence prompts a few questions from Mark.<br/>
“Do you folks not get a lot of people here?” Mark asks, noticing the pretty empty entrance.<br/>
Macy chuckles. “Well usually there's a bigger crowd in hunting season since there’s a lot of stuff for that nearby, I don’t care too much for it so I’m not sure what, but business is business so I don’t mind.”<br/>
Mark nods, agreeing.<br/>
Jacob comes back and lets Macy know which rooms he saw fit best.<br/>
“Okay well we have some options for you, there's a few vacancies with a good view. I just need to know how long you plan on staying here?” She takes out a big book with all the rooms and information.<br/>
“A few months I would say. I'm going to be working from here but not sure on how long that’ll take… three months and we’ll see from there.”<br/>
“Three months? Alrighty, and will anybody be accompanying you?”<br/>
“Only me.”<br/>
“Well okay. Jacob here said he found some rooms that equally have a good view. So he’ll show you to them and once you two are done with that we can have you finish the registry.” Macy says with a smile towards the end.<br/>
“Alright thank you.” Mark says as he follows Jacob through the hallways and up the stairs. </p><p>Jacob starts off the conversation. “You from around here?”<br/>
Mark chuckles, “No, do I give off the impression that I don’t belong?”<br/>
“Oh, I’m sorry, don’t mean to come off rude. We don’t really get many people around here. Not much to do and everything big is too far, modern times makes this location very inconvenient.” he pauses, turns around to look at mark from a few steps ahead. “Well that's at least what folks say around here, I wasn’t around for the beginning of the hotel. Just born into the business.” Jacob says a little nervous, he's always anxious.<br/>
Mark looks up at the kid dumbfounded.<br/>
“Well anyways sir, the first rooms right around the corner.” He leads Mark to the room which didn’t seem to be too bad at first. Until Jacob started to talk again.<br/>
“This rooms got a great view and its one of the few with the original furniture. No ones stayed in here for a quite a while actually.”<br/>
“Why is that? Is there something wrong that I don't know about?”<br/>
“Oh um actually… maybe we should just see the other rooms” Jacob quickly says as he ushers Mark out the door. </p><p>Three rooms later Mark and Jacob are headed back downstairs. Macy perks up as she hears the heels or Marks boots click on the tile.<br/>
“Well, which room can I sign you up for?”<br/>
“I think I’ll take the… what was it 543?” Mark looks over at Jacob to make sure he had the number right.<br/>
He didn’t.<br/>
“453! It was room 453”<br/>
Mark signs the paper, grabs his keys, takes his few bags, and heads back to his room. </p><p>In contrast from the cream walls, his door is bright orange. The interior wallpaper is a slight darker cream shade accompanied by a red carpet. Although outdated, the furniture is nice. The most important part, the view. He opens the big curtains letting in the light, The windows aren’t as big as he would like, but he wouldn’t imagine a hotel to have bigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There's A First Day For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marks starts off his first day at The Crest getting to know his surroundings a little more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its morning. Mark didn’t sleep well, but what can he expect, its only the first day. </p><p>“Good Morning!” A cheery Macy says sipping her cup of coffee. <br/>Mark smiles and waves at her. He doesn’t have the energy for interaction right now. He wishes he could, so he could ask Macy where the nearest place to get breakfast is at. But maybe a walk will clear his mind. </p><p>Mark walks along the narrow cement path, the grass is too high on one end and the other is a road filled with potholes. Maybe he packed the wrong shoes, the ones he’s got on seem a bit too much. His heels click and click which sound about ten times louder in the quiet morning. <br/>THUD. <br/>He hit the ground in an instant. Mark sits upright and looks ahead to see an almost invisible bump in the pavement. You probably could’ve heard him hit the floor about a mile away if it weren’t for the taxi that just zoomed by.</p><p> </p><p>The door dings as Mark enters the small convenience store. <br/>“Welcome!” Says the cashier.<br/>Mark nods and gives a slight wave. <br/>He was looking for a cafe of some sort but this was the first shop and he had been walking almost 10 minutes. He looks around at the interesting off brand snacks they have. Grabs some granola bars and a few drinks. He goes to pay.<br/>“That’ll be all for ya sir?”<br/>“Yeah… Do you happen to know if there's any good places to eat around here?” <br/>They chuckle. “You’re new huh? There’s nothing around here...  but the closest good places are around half an hour away.” <br/>He nods. <br/>“Well if ya don’t mind taking’ a taxi every now and then it's not too bad.” <br/>“Yeah well I will be here a while, I’m staying around for work.” Mark says as he takes out some cash.<br/>“If you don’t mind. What the hell kind of work could there possibly be out here?” <br/>“Oh I’m just doing research, writing, that type of deal.” Trying to be vague as possible and out of there Mark grabs his bag. “Thank you.” <br/>The cashier stares for a bit, eyes squinting a little. “...No problem, have a good one.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath and looking around Mark heads back to The Crest. The cashier was right. It doesn’t look like there's anything past this building. He passes the bump that made him fall earlier, making sure to avoid it. </p><p> </p><p>He walks back in, eyes focused on the tiles. <br/>“Well you’re back rather quickly!” <br/>He looks up. Of course, it's Macy. <br/>Putting on a smile Mark replies. “Just went to get a little something.” Lifting up the bag so she can see where he went. <br/>“Oh! Did you eat already dear?” <br/>No answer.<br/>“I was just about to invite my niece out. Would you mind coming along?” <br/>“Oh well I-“ <br/>“C'mon we don't bite. She’s gonna be staying the whole summer, you’re bound to run into each other… Unless you’re busy?” Macys speaks fast enough so Mark has no room to decline. <br/>“I guess I have no choice.” Mark laughs it off and heads to his room. <br/>Great. Now he has to deal with more people. <br/>He drops off his bag and changes his shoes.<br/>Back downstairs Macy is talking to a young girl with curly brown hair.<br/>Macy gestures over for Mark. The girl turns around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, didn't realize how long it had been since i posted the first chapter. I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon. Sorry the story is starting off so slow, i'm figuring things out and changing them as i go. As always feedback is appreciated. Thank You for reading!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arriving: part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KOBRA POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today’s the first day my summer really begins. Usually I do nothing, but this year my parents said I need to get out more so I’m staying with my aunt Macy. I don’t get to see her much because she’s always out here in charge of keeping things in order. My mom always tells her she doesn’t have to stay, that she can hire someone. Aunt Macy loves it there though. It's been awhile since I got to stay in The Crest. Plus, I get my own room! </p><p> </p><p>My aunt was there front and center right when you walked in as always. She told me the bad news first. Already off to a bad start, I in fact do not get my own room. Apparently there were more reservations and all the available rooms are too far away from her room. So I get to stay with her. How fun. <br/>On the bright side, she’s always working at the front desk anyway its not like she’ll actually be in the room all the time. <br/>Her room does NOT look anything like a hotel suite. If I remember correctly this is an entirely different interior than the rest of the rooms. Door still a bright orange like the rest, but the walls are a blinding yellow. I take a few steps inside and find an array of different patterned rugs all over the place. Using my shoe I lift the corner up on one revealing the actual floor is tile just like the hallways. The furniture has a weird placement too, it looks like a maze. I think that's just because they squished a twin bed in here for me. I’m next to a window which is nice. At least it feels kind of like a home. A home I don’t want to be in right now, maybe there’s something more interesting on the other end of the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>I went to walk around and find Jacob. When I was younger he would always be here, it’s no surprise he works here now. We’re cousins but not super close since he’s living out here he’s pretty much disconnected from the world at this point.<br/>CRUNCH.<br/>I looked down, I stepped on a set of keys, they didn't look broken, I guess the noise came from the impact. <br/>“Kobra?” <br/>I look up from the ground. It's him. <br/>“Jacob! Hi!”<br/>“Hey, uh when did you get here?”<br/>“Like an hour ago, I was just leaving my stuff in Aunt Macys room.”<br/>“Oh cool... well I’ll get going, y'know leave ya to it!” Jacob always seems so confused, I don’t know why but if you ever dropped him in the middle of the desert I bet he’d just accept his fate. <br/>“Nothing. Just walking.” If you talk to Jacob for too long it gets awkward, so I either have to leave now or make him show me something. “Anything cool around here you can show me? Creepy customer stories?” We used to tell scary stories about this place when we were younger, nothing creepier than a crusty hotel in the middle of nowhere. <br/>He looks around for a moment, then back at me. “Actually yes, but that's for later. I might just be getting ahead of myself.”<br/>“Okay! Well see ya!” He’s just being weird, like always. </p><p>I’m not sure what I’m gonna do to stay occupied around here but my mom said aunt Macy would find things for me to clean. I’ll have a nice summer of cleaning, I guess. Maybe she has something for me now, this place is more boring than I remember. <br/>She started talking to me about all the things she has planned that's apparently a secret. To me that means she has no idea what we’re gonna do either. <br/>She stops mid sentence and starts waving her arm around. I turn around to see what she’s looking at. I immediately look back at her with my eyebrows furrowed. <br/>“Oh honey, he’s new around town.” <br/>The man walks up to us with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pockets. <br/>Aunt Macy chimes in. “Mark this is my niece that I was talking to you about.” <br/>I say hi and he just nods his head. “Nice to meet you.” He sounds like its not nice to meet me and he doesn’t want to be here. <br/>“Kobra honey, are you hungry? Did you have anything while on the long drive here?” <br/>She cuts me off before I can even answer.<br/>“I invited Mark here to eat with us, I thought it would be good for you to be familiar with the people around.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MARK POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why would I even need to get to know this kid? What kind of excuse is that? She doesn’t even look like she cares. <br/>“Don’t be shy, Kobra do you need to get anything before we go?” Macy says as she places a hand on Kobras shoulder. <br/>Kobra walks away in silence. <br/>“Don’t worry about her, she’s a doll once you get to know her.” <br/>“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” <br/>I just give Macy a small smile, I don’t count on sticking around this kid much. But if this brunch will satisfy Macy then so be it. </p><p>at the diner<br/>Macy’s chatting away with the waitress as I try to find something good on this menu. I turn to Kobra, <br/>“Have you had anything from here before?” <br/>She turns slowly to look at me, <br/>“Yeah, this is my aunts favorite place.”<br/>“Oh!” Great now she can tell me what to eat because this menu feels like a blank canvas, “Well what would you recommend?” <br/>“Honestly it’s not all that special, anything is safe. Except for the soups, don’t get soup. Oh and bacon, it's kind of… rubbery.” <br/>I nod. Okay no bacon no soup. Soup isn’t breakfast so I’m fine. Pancakes. <br/>Kobra interrupts Macy and tells her she’s ready. They both look at me to see if I’m ready too. I end up ordering first. <br/>---<br/>As the waitress comes around with the food I compliment them on their music taste. The diner has such a nostalgic yet comforting setting with soft ballroom music. As always, Macy starts off the conversation. “Mark, Kobra is going to be staying here for quite some time. I was thinking- well it’s just a suggestion, of course if you have other plans. Maybe she could be of some service to you, yknow you both are going to be here a while and I’m not going to be available to keep her company 100% of the time.”<br/>“Well-” Kobra cuts me off. “Wait what!? I don’t think I could be any help. I mean like what would I even be doing?”<br/>“Sorry to say it Macy, but I think the kid might be right. I’m not sure my line of work is suited for just anyone.” I say, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t want to involve myself with more people. I came here for solitude. <br/>Macy sighs, “Oh oh okay, that’s alright. Kobra honey you’re just going to have to figure something out on your own.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>